


[podfic] The Secret

by reena_jenkins



Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [24]
Category: Emperor's New Groove (2000)
Genre: Baking, Fluff, Gen, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Kronk knows the secret to making perfect spinach puffs. Written for the Disney Kink Meme.
Relationships: Kronk & Spinach Puffs
Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674211
Kudos: 9





	[podfic] The Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/424498) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 



****

****Title:** [The Secret](http://archiveofourown.org/works/424498)   
**

****Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/profile)[imaginary_golux](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/) **

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)

 **Rating:** PG

 **Fandom:** The Emperor's New Groove

 **Pairing:** gen (Kronk/spinach puffs)

 **Length:** 00:02:17

Download/streaming mp3 link: [**click me!**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/25%20\(TENG\)%20_The%20Secret_.mp3)

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (04:01:10, 466.5 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
